


Glow

by MilenaDaniels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, rated for innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilenaDaniels/pseuds/MilenaDaniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another four weeks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my fics to my AO3 account. This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal on June 4, 2007.

Daniel was watching her from the end of the hall. She said she would join him shortly but that had been fifteen minutes ago. He'd ventured out of their bedroom to find her leaning against the doorframe of the nursery, quietly watching the two slumbering babies in the soft luminescence the nightlight provided.

She heard his light footsteps coming closer but that was okay, he wasn't going for the element of surprise. He stopped behind her and threaded his arms under hers to lay his hands on her stomach. It was still slightly bulged, the endearing evidence of the nine months she'd spent nourishing their daughters in her womb. She placed her hands on top of his and sighed.

"Must you constantly remind me of how humongous I've become?" she griped softly.

He chuckled warmly and placed a long kiss on her cheekbone before placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You've never been more beautiful than you are right at this moment." he told her sincerely.

She snorted and turned in his arms.

"I've got rings around my eyes, my hair's a mess, I'm wearing your dirty shirt and I'm pretty sure there's spittle on my foot from this morning but I was too busy to check and now I'm too tired to care."

Without looking down, he beamed warmly at her and smiled wide.

"There  _is_  spittle on your foot, sweetheart." he confirmed.

She groaned gently and let her head fall to his shoulder. His hands automatically took their usual place on her head and lower back, rubbing comfortingly. He felt her lips kissing his shoulder through his t-shirt and felt the warmth he'd felt watching her give way to a familiar heat. He let his hands roam lower and pulled back enough to capture her lips in a slow, languorous kiss.

Vala filled her hands with his hair and moaned when he pushed her gently against the wall. She'd missed this so much. When Carolyn had told them they were expecting twins, she cautioned against sex for the remainder of the pregnancy. There was apparently a much higher risk of miscarriage with twins. Daniela and Vala were too ecstatic but frustrated new parents.

Her sense were filled with him and her world narrowed to the feel of him against her with a miniscule part of her consciousness keeping an ear open to their sleeping daughters. It was only when his hand moved to cup her swollen breast that reality returned to her.

"Daniel" she gasped quietly, "Daniel, we can't." she told him mournfully.

Daniel stopped his wandering hands but didn't push himself away. His face stayed buried in the crook of her neck, catching his breath. He kissed the sensitive skin there and placed his hands resolutely on her hips.

"I know, I know." he finally said. "Why again?" It seems his mind had been kind enough to blank on the reasons he couldn't be with his wife.

She laughed mirthlessly and stroked his temple.

"Because Carolyn said no sex for six weeks after delivery." she reminded him and he finally lifted his head to face her.

"So, another four weeks?" he sighed.

She nodded sympathetically before biting her lip.

"Besides, I'm still a little sore from the actual birthing of two human beings." she admitted apologetically.

Daniel face cleared of all frustration to gaze upon her lovingly. He kissed her softly and pulled back.

"Don't be sorry. Not for something for which I'll be grateful to you the rest of my life. Your body went through hell to nourish and protect our beautiful daughters and I won't ever be able to repay you justly for that. But I promise I'll try for the rest of our days." he told her sincerely and was dismayed to find her eyes tearing.

She wiped them away quickly and gave a laugh.

"Damn hormones." she said and he kissed her again.

He didn't reignite the passion that had captured them before, this was a kiss of promise, of warmth, of love. And as he pulled away, he was satisfied to see that all his intents had been received. He smiled mischievously and Vala's eyebrow rose.

"I'm not sure I like the look on your face, Dr. Jackson." she told him.

"Oh, I assure you, you'll like what I have in mind, Mrs. Jackson." he promised.

He grabbed the baby monitor and pulled his wife to their bedroom. They couldn't have sex yet but he was determined to show his wife just how cunning a linguist he could be.

 


End file.
